1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for blow drying hair and to an apparatus to carry out the process at lower temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art blow dryers and blow dryer methods employing blow dryer apparatus, a disadvantage to the user has been the considerable rise in temperature of the drying air which necessarily occurs under conditions of high humidity during drying. Efficient and rapid drying is desired to make such high temperatures necessary but the rise in temperature creates a marked feeling of unpleasantness to the person using the apparatus. This high temperature of the drying air to fulfill the need for rapid drying occurs under the conditions next to the wet hair which is itself at a very high relative humidity. In order to dry the hair, a larger amount of air is required as the relative humidity increases. The larger amounts of air needed and a higher temperature make for greater discomfort and a longer time which is required for drying, e.g. inefficiency and discomfort, which represent known attributes of prior art blow dryers.